


Pink Honey

by DeckofDragons



Series: Strangest Universe [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And background Lust being a pervert, Background CherryBerry, Bottom Paps, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Top Pink, causal sex, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Pink and Paps have some fun together.





	Pink Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place towards the end the first part of 'Strangest Universe' when they were all in Underlust (obviously). I actually wrote the first half of this way back then, when I was writing that part, but that was before I discovered the secret to writing sex scenes. So, it didn't get finished back then.
> 
> This should be perfectly understandable without having read any of that though.

The room Paps teleported into, much like Lust’s room, was garish in its bright colours, mostly pink and purple. But Pink hadn’t been lying when he’d said his bed was big enough for two people to sleep in separately. The actual _purpose_ of his bed being that big, Paps didn’t want to know, nor did he care.

With a tired sigh, he flopped onto it, not even bothering to take his hoodie off first. He scooted himself to the far side, closest to the wall, painted a light shade of purple because of course it was. Teleporting across universes was even more exhausting than he’d thought it’d be. No wonder Edge always slept for ages after doing so.

He was just starting to drift off when he heard the door open and close. Turning, he saw Pink walk in. Pink, an alternate version of himself who was not like him at all. Everything from the revealing clothing to the constantly summoned pink ecto-body was about the opposite of what Paps thought of as himself. But in a world centered around sex it made sense.

“Hey.” Pink smiled at him, sauntering over to the bed with an exaggerated hip sway.

“Hey,” Paps drawled back him.

“Now I know you said you weren’t interested earlier,” Pink said. “But now that we’re alone maybe you might change your mind. You’re clearly a lot less open about this type of thing in your world. So, maybe asking in front of your brother and his boyfriend as well as my own brother wasn’t such a good idea. Your reaction was cute though.”

Paps felt his face grow hot. No one had called him cute since he was a small child. And flirting, especially so openly, was not a thing people did with him a lot.

But he couldn’t lie to himself, he was a bit curious. Having sex with an alternate version of himself was an idea that had occasionally crossed his mind since he found out that travel to other universes was possible. He’d never admit it to anyone though. But this was a world centered around sex. Pink most certainly wasn’t going to judge him for it, especially since he was the one offering. But what would Sans think if he ever found out? And Edge would probably judge him.

“And if we do,” Pink said when Paps hesitated to answer. “we can keep it between just you and me. Since I know how shy you guys are about sex.”

“What about your brother?”

“Oh, I can call him and ask if he wants to join us. I have no doubt he’d agree.”

“No.” Paps was horrified by the mere thought of sleeping with any alternate version of Sans. Yeah sure, Lust wasn’t _really_ his brother but he still looked far too much like him for Paps to ever want to do anything like that with him. “What I meant was, you won’t tell him, right?” Lust would no doubt bring it up around Sans and Edge if the conversation they’d had during dinner was anything to go by.

“No, I wouldn’t tell him. He’d get all jealous and upset that I got to sleep with another version of myself when he hasn’t gotten any other Sans to have sex with him yet. So, how about it, you want to go for it or not?”

“I uh…” Paps kind of wanted to do it. It had been a long while since he’d last gotten laid after all. The last time had been several years ago at a New Year’s Eve party that he barely remembered because of how intoxicated he’d been at the time. And it would be fine as long as Sans and Edge never found out about it. Which they wouldn’t as long as Pink kept his word about keeping it between just the two of the them.

 “Sure, let’s do it,” he said, trying not to blush. He had no reason to be embarrassed about this, sex wasn’t a big deal in this universe.

“Ah, perfect,” Pink said with a large smile. “I’ll be sure to show you a really good time, I promise.”

He sat down bedside Paps, grabbing his hoodies strings he pulled him up into a kiss. Paps reciprocated, opening his mouth and summoning his tongue to meet Pink’s. It had been a long time since he’d kissed anyone, even longer since he’d done so sober. But Pink knew what he was doing.

Pink deepened the kiss as he slid a hand underneath Paps’ hoodie, moving it up to stroke against the sensitive underside of his ribs. His touch was firm but gentle and he knew _exactly_ where and how to touch Paps to make his breath hitch.

“Wow fuck,” Paps said.

“Being the same person means we have similar sensitive spots,” Pink said with a seductive smile. “Knowing that comes in handy when you’re having sex with yourself. Now, do you want to get kinky or are you more of a vanilla person?”

“Uh…” Paps wasn’t sure what he might mean by ‘kinky’ and he didn’t want to ask lest he end up looking like a fool. “Vanilla, I guess.” Better to be safe than sorry.

“That works,” Pink said. “Now let’s get these pesky clothes off, shall we?”

From there it wasn’t long before Pink had them both undressed. He’d been very seductive throughout the whole thing, touching and rubbing against Paps in ways that left him feeling increasingly more and more turned on.

Pink had formed his magic into a dick, already erect. It was big too, bigger than Paps own had been during the times he’d summoned it. But at the sight of it, his own magic almost automatically formed into a pussy instead. He’d never summoned that particular organ before. It felt odd, all warm and wet between in pelvis.

Pink smiled as he went in for another kiss, slipping his hand down to Paps’ entrance. Paps jerked as he felt Pink’s fingers press against his clit as they slid inside him.

“First time bottom?” Pink asked, pulling back from the kiss after a short while. But his hand stayed, exploring and stretching Paps’ inner walls with skilled fingers that left Paps reeling for more.

“Y-yeah.” Paps nodded, blushing as he moaned.

“I’ll start gentle then.” Pink withdrew his fingers, lifting them up to his mouth to lick them clean before lining up his cock with Paps’ pussy. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Paps nodded, panting in anticipation. His tiredness was completely forgotten in favor of how hot and bothered Pink was making him. How was it even possible that he could find an alternate version of himself so hot? Did that make him a narcissist?

Pink started pushing his cock in slowly, giving Paps time to adjust to its size. Paps moaned at the feel of his magic stretching, hugging tight around Pink as it slid in.

“Fuck,” Paps exhaled as Pink’s cock fully sheathed inside him. He clenched around it, loving the feel of his magic being filled and stretch like this.

“That’s what we’re doing,” Pink said with a chuckle. True to his word, he started thrusting with a gentle pace, rolling his hips into Paps.

“This certainly take the meaning of the phrase ‘go fuck yourself’ to a whole new level,” Paps said with his own chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve slept with someone inexperienced though.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Paps said.

“This is your first time bottom so in a way you are,” Pink said with a slight chuckle.

Paps couldn’t argue with that, since it was technically true. “Fuck, just go faster,” he said instead. This felt good but he needed more.

“All right.” Pink started picking up the pace. It was a steady increase until he was pounding into Paps hard enough to make it hard to think. He seemed to be angling himself just right to hit Paps’ inner g-spot. “How’s this?”

“Ugh, fuck,” Paps moaned, unable to think of a proper answer. “Good, feels good.”

Pink’s deceptively light weight on top of him was offset by how fast and hard he was pounding into Paps. Surprise, surprise, getting fucked by someone from a world centered around sex felt good. Each thrust had their hips meeting with a small clack of bone hitting bone, filling the air with the rhythm of their lovemaking.

“Ugh fuck,” Paps groaned as he felt himself getting close.

Pink responded with a grin and slight increase in pace. A short time later he gave one more hard thrust, moaning loudly as he released inside Paps.

The feel of warm cum against the walls of his magic triggered Paps’ own climax. He arched his back, moaning through the waves of pleasure. “Fucking hell.”

“Want to go for round two?” Pink asked, not missing a beat once they’d relaxed once more. “I can let you top if you want.”

“No thanks.” Paps groaned, his exhaustion coming back tenfold. He didn’t feel like he could even move, let alone go for a round two, top or bottom.

“All right.” Pink pulled out, allowing both of their magic to deform. He then cleaned them both up before lying down next to Paps. “That was fun, right?”

“Yeah.” Paps nodded, feeling sleepily relaxed and satiated.

Pink grinned, his smile somehow both perverted and genuinely happy at the same time. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Maybe.” Paps wouldn’t be against that. He’d be up to take Pink’s offer to top next time too. “If your bro can figure out the whole universe hopping thing.”

“I think he’ll figure it. He’s very determined to find a Sans who’ll have sex with him,” Pink said. “But speaking of him, tomorrow morning he’s going to ask us if we did anything. If you don’t want everyone knowing, answer with a nonchalant ‘no’ otherwise he’ll know you’re lying.”

“Yeah, I can do that, no problem,” Paps mumbled, starting to drift off.

“Good night then.”

“’Night,” Paps managed to utter before sleep took him.


End file.
